Mikomi Hoffnung Fortsetzung zu Negeki
by princess nekochan
Summary: Was hat sich nach all den Jahren getan ? Wird es vielleicht doch noch ein Happy end geben?


Hier kommt also die gewünschte Fortsetzung ... Viel spass damit!

Mikomi – Hoffnung

Fortsetzung von Negeki .. Der Kummer eines kleinen Mädchens

So viele Jahre sind vergangen ...

Seit ich sie das letzte Mal sah ...

Auch wenn die Atmosphäre mehr als unterkühlt war ...

Auch wenn ich mich unerwünscht fühlte ...

Es war meine Familie ...

Zu der ich zurückkehren werde ...

Zumindest habe ich mir das vorgenommen ...

Aber selbst jetzt, wo ich den Mut aufbringe ...

Wo ich es wagen will ...

Auf die Gefahr hin, wieder verletzt zu werden ...

Einen letzten Versuch muss es noch geben ...

Eine letzte Chance ...

Doch nun stehe ich vor einem größeren Problem ...

Denn ich bin nur ein Mensch ...

Wie soll ich sie finden ...

Und wer kann es mir garantieren ...

Dass sie mir nicht ausweichen ...

Wenn sie meinen Geruch wahrnehmen ...

Mich bemerken ...

Aber vielleicht mache ich mir auch völlig umsonst Sorgen ...

Und sie empfangen mich mit offenen Armen ...

Und nehmen mich wieder auf ...

Dann ist das Leben wieder schön ...

Und ich kann es mit ihnen genießen ...

Hoffentlich ...

So lange war ich fort ...

Mit einer kurzen Unterbrechung ...

Die ich zu vergessen versuche ...

Sie haben mir so weh getan ...

Aber seitdem ist viel Zeit vergangen ...

So viele Jahre ...

Ich war einsam ...

Sehr einsam ...

Und immer so allein ...

Ich habe mich nach ihnen gesehnt ...

Und nach ihrer Wärme ...

Einfach nach Liebe ...

Ob ich sie wohl diesmal bekommen werde ...

Diesmal glücklich werde ...

Was war ich überrascht ...

Und ängstlich ...

Aber auch erfreut ...

Als ich sie wieder sah ...

An diesem Tag ...

Ich war wieder in Gedanken versunken ...

Bemerkte den Dämon nicht, der sich mir näherte ...

Bis es zu spät war ...

Ich hatte mit dem Leben abgeschlossen ...

Wer würde mich schon vermissen ...

Doch dann kam dieser Schatten ...

Und der Dämon war tot ...

Ich stand unter Schock ...

Erst als sich mein Retter umdrehte ...

Erkannte ich seine Augen ...

Diese goldenen Augen werde ich wohl nie vergessen ...

Ich weiß wirklich nicht ...

Ob er wusste, wer ich war ...

Vielleicht hat mich mein Geruch verraten ...

Aber er hatte sich verändert ...

Dass wusste ich bereits ...

Von anderen Dämonen ...

Ich frage mich bis heute ...

Was ihn bewog, mich mit zu nehmen ...

Ohne mich zu kennen ...

Oder Fragen zu stellen ...

Aber ich bin ihm sehr dankbar ...

Denn durch ihn wurde alles wieder gut ...

Als er mich in ihr Lager führte ...

Hoffte ich nur eines inständig ...

Dass die Freude in meinem Gesicht mich nicht verraten möge ...

Ich musste sie erst überzeugen ...

Mich bei sich zu behalten ...

Bevor ich meine Identität preis gab ...

Also zog ich mit ihnen durch die Lande ...

Sprach nur, wenn ich gefragt wurde ...

Und antwortete knapp, aber höflich ...

Meinen Namen nannte ich nicht ...

Aber ich glaube, meine Blicke verrieten mich ...

Die Art, wie ich unser Zusammensein genoss ...

Sie stellten sich nie vor ...

Wohl aus Vorsicht ...

Ich könnte ja auch ein Feind sein ...

Das gab mir die Chance, mich zu erkennen zu geben ...

Als ich vor ihm stand und ihn mit Sesshomaru- Sama ansprach ...

Den verwirrten Blick vergesse ich nie ...

Doch ich merkte, wie es wieder die Stimmung trübte ...

Also sprach ich beim Essen das Thema an ...

Und bekam Angst ...

Sie würden mich fortschicken ...

Unter Tränen flehte ich sie an ...

Bleiben zu dürfen ...

Sie schauten nur verwundert ...

Ich hatte ein solches Glück ...

Denn ich durfte tatsächlich bleiben ...

Sie verziehen mir ...

Auch wenn sie behaupteten, es gäbe nichts zu vergeben ...

Es war einfach zur Befriedigung meines Schuldgefühles nötig ...

Sonst hätte ich mir selbst nicht verziehen ...

Seitdem habe ich wieder eine Familie ...

Und wir ziehen zusammen umher ...

Und ich bin glücklich ...

Wer weiß, vielleicht kann ich Sesshomaru – Sama noch rumkriegen ...

Aber dass ist mehr so ein Traum ...

Wär schön wenn er wahr würde ...

Mein ganzes neues Leben ist ein Traum ...

Ein schöner ...

Der hoffentlich nie zu ende geht ...

Ich bete dafür ...

Denn jetzt bin ich endlich wieder glücklich ...

Und das Schönste ist ...

Dass ich endlich wieder lachen kann ...

So, ich hoffe ihr seid jetzt zufrieden .. denn das wars jetzt endgültig ... da ist euer happy end ...nehmt es und seid zufrieden ... ansonsten lest meine anderen ffs ... mal sehn wie euch die gefallen ...

Cu eure mineko-chan


End file.
